


The Gift is You.

by ElysiumMons



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge HoMin Edition [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumMons/pseuds/ElysiumMons
Summary: Drabble challenge | Another story about how Shim Changmin is always... Sometimes! Grateful of Jung Yunho's gifts.





	The Gift is You.

**Author's Note:**

> With prompt "I'm too sober for this".

Changmin reads Yunho's text message for the 3rd time:

"Our manager will lead you to the location. I'll be waiting, Changminnie! ^^"

The emoji and the pumpkin sticker his hyung sent make Changmin smile a little, though, he's also nervous, because when Yunho wants to surprise him things may get a little... risky? 

Buying him a super expensive bracelet and all the beers from the supermarket were just a few examples, of course, Changmin was really happy when he received these presents, and has made everything in his power to show how much he appreciates both, the gifts and his hyung.

But Yunho was a romantic, a hopeless one, as Changmin called him when his heart felt too shy and overwhelmed due to all the love he got from his leader, so he was always afraid of not returning as much. 

"Changmin, we are here" - one of their managers said, parking the car in front of what it looked as an abandoned building.

He stepped out of the car reluctantly and stopped once he noticed the manager wasn't following him.

"Our Passion Mansour requested for you to go alone" - Changmin's face must have been very amusing to see, because the manager started laughing.

Yes, Yunho was definitely into something.

***

The building was a bit creepy and it looked empty, once he went through the hallway he heard a noise from the next room.

"I swear, if this is a scary joke I'm not forgiving Jung Yunho. Ever." - he said to himself, knowing well that was a blatant lie.

He was ready to open the doors, his heart was beating hard "Urgh! I'm too sober for this" - he let out a breath and went ahead.

The room was dark, he remembered all the frightening stories that scared him to death and a shiver escaped from his back. He was ready to turn around and run away, when suddenly... Someone turned on a light. 

"Surprise! Changdola!" - Yunho was running from one side of the room with two helmets and two neon vests with the biggest smile on his face. 

Changmin didn't know what to do, even after 15 years this man was still able to actually surprise him. 

"Guess what? We are going to... Tokyo Skytree!" - Yunho started laughing, that really loud laugh that ironically made Changmin's heart be at ease. 

"Are you serious, hyung? What... Why can't you do things normally? I thought you were about to play a prank on me" - Changmin was trying to remain serious, but a tiny laugh escaped his lips when he saw Yunho make a pout.

"All of this was needed so you would be surprised! The staff helped me set up everything so we can go without getting too much attention" - Yunho said this with a honestly proud expression, Changmin couldn't help but to give a fond smile to his hyung. 

"Okay, then. We should go now, Changmin-ah! We have a schedule to follow." - And so, Changmin did what he had been doing for the last 15 years, he followed his hyung. 

***  
"This is the East side of the tower. Everything was arranged for you to sign it as proof of your experience here" - The tower guide smiled politely to them and gave them two black markers. 

"Are you sure you aren't scared? We are pretty high from the floor" - Changmin asked quietly to his hyung. 

"I'm fine. Besides you went into a dark room even if you were extremely nervous. I owe you, Minnie-ah" - Yunho gave him a reassuring smile. 

Once they finished signing the poster, they proceeded to enjoy the magnificent view that was offered from that height. 

"Thank you" - Changmin heard himself saying these words on a very soft voice, but of course Yunho heard him. 

And just as with all the gifts, the bracelet and the beers, and the years they have spent together, Yunho only smiled and hold Changmin's hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> HoMin's Skytree date drabble, yay! :D
> 
> Well, I was preparing to go to work when this idea came to me and that was actually not fun at the moment because I couldn't focus on what I was doing until I wrote it lol
> 
> But now I feel happy, because HoMin's bond makes me happy too <3 
> 
> I hope you like this and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
